1. Field
The following description relates to a bridge circuit including switching devices complementarily (e.g., in combination) turned on or off, and a rectifier including such a bridge circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Bridge circuits each including switching devices complementarily turned on or off are used, in various ways, as inverters converting direct current (DC) power into alternating current (AC) power and rectifiers converting AC power into DC power. Furthermore, inverters or rectifiers are common in power transmission fields or the like.
Efforts to reduce power consumption in the control of inverters or rectifiers are ongoing.